


The Greatest Gift I've Ever Gotten

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Christmas One Shots [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas, Family 51, M/M, One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: Kelly gets a surprise gift for Christmas. (Yeah that's it, the surprise is for you too.)
Relationships: Christopher Herrmann/Cindy Herrmann, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Wallace Boden/Donna Robbins-Boden
Series: Christmas One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562035
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	The Greatest Gift I've Ever Gotten

Matt and Kelly have been married for three years now, they have their own house which they bought on the cheap and fixed up themselves. Life couldn’t get better or so Kelly thought until Matt gives him a really special gift.

51 takes it in turns to host Christmas dinner on the years they aren’t working, not everyone has a big family so being a true firehouse family they started this tradition. The Herrmann’s being a very big family do their Christmas meal at home and then come over for drinks, games and a little second family time.

Kelly’s an awful cook so Matt kicks him out of the kitchen and has him get things ready and set the table. Brett comes over early to help him cook, the meal is fantastic and everyone’s in high spirits, afterwards they gather in the living room. The kids are sitting around the coffee table playing Jenga, the adults taking up the couch’s or sat on cushions on the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Matt’s in the kitchen cleaning up a little when Kelly comes looking for him. “What are you doing, baby? You cooked and we have a houseful of people we can guilt trip into doing the dishes.”

Matt laughs, licking a spot of gravy off his thumb. “I just wanted to get the dishwasher on and I don’t want to have to buy new dishes in the January sales because those drunk idiots broke them all.”

It’s Kelly’s turn to laugh now. “No one’s that drunk but if you want some eggnog you should get it now before it’s all gone.”

“No, I’m good.”

“You haven’t had a drink all day, relax. There’s nothing else to do today but be happy.”

“I am happy, Kelly.”

“Me too.” Kelly smiles, pulling his husband in for a kiss, his arms around Matt’s waist.

Pulling apart, with a hand on Kelly’s neck Matt looks deep into his eyes and says. “I mean it Kelly. I’ve never been this happy before. I love my life with you and I love you too.”

Matt’s words are so sweet Kelly takes a second to just soak them in before replying with the same sincere honesty Matt had shown him. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Their lips meet in a sweet kiss before they’re interrupted by the sound of tumbling Jenga blocks and a cheer from the other room. “Come on, let’s get back in there.” Taking Matt’s hand he leads them back to the fun and kicks Otis off the couch so they can sit together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Otis moves to sit on the floor opposite the Christmas tree when something catches his eye. “Hey Guys, you’ve still got a present under the tree.”

“Really?” Kelly asks, surprised they’d missed one, he had to crawl under the tree this morning to reach a present that got pushed to the back. 

“Yeah, here it is.” Kidd say,s reaching for the parcel and passing it around the circle towards Matt and Kelly.

As it goes around everyone shakes and tries to guess what’s inside.

“It’s light.”

“Clothes?”

“Scarf?”

“Socks?” Mouch suggests.

“That’s an awful present.” Cruz shouts back.

“It’s classic.” Mouch defends.

“Who’s it for?”

“Kelly.” Foster checks the tag.

“Then give me the damn thing.” Kelly says taking the present from her.

The small box finally in his hands Kelly reads the tag.

_‘To Kelly, surprise. Love Matt.’_

“Ohhh, surprise. What’s this? We did present’s this morning.” Kelly asks Matt who snuggles into his side.

“Open it and see.” He says leaving a kiss on Kelly’s cheek.

If Kelly had paid attention he would have seen the matching smiles Boden, Donna and Brett were trying so hard to hide.

“Alright.” Carefully unwrapping the small box and taking off the lid Kelly sees his gift.

Everyone watches as Kelly unwraps his gift, a strange anticipation building as he takes the lid off the box and his jaw actually drops, his face slack with shock as Matt’s grinning beside him.

“What is it?” Otis and Cruz ask at the same time.

Unable to form words Kelly picks up and turns around his gift. It’s a fire truck red baby onesie that reads ‘My daddy’s a firefighter’.

The room erupts in cheers, lots of ‘Oh my god!’ and ‘Congratulations!’.

Kelly’s still in shock when he turns to Matt and with the biggest grin possible asks.

“Really? You’re pregnant?”

Matt nods with a matching smile. “Really, really.”

Kelly pulls him in for a kiss and the room cheers again until Herrmann shouts.

“Alright, get a room!” They all end up laughing again and Kelly suddenly realises all the small clues he’s missed.

“Hang on! This is why you haven’t had a drink all day and why you’ve been teaching classes at the academy for two weeks. It wasn’t a mandatory thing! How long have known?” Kelly asks wondering how he missed this and who else knew before him, he wasn’t mad just curious.

“About two weeks.” Matt says with a smile. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you did that. Who else knew?” He asks looking around the group.

“I nearly told you four times.” Brett blurts out. “I am so bad with secrets.”

“I had to put the transfer through.” Boden adds, raising his hand.

“He told me.” Donna says pointing at her husband.

“So, who’s gonna be our Lieutenant?” Kidd asks.

“Well, that’s where I have a surprise announcement.” Boden starts. “Christopher Herrmann, your promotion has come through.”

The room erupts yet again, Herrmann’s in shock and is easily knocked over when his kids jump all over him. After the room settles down Boden adds.

“So, Herrmann will be the Lieutenant of Truck 81 while Casey is teaching at the academy and when he returns to work. Herrmann you will be the permanent Lieutenant on Engine 51.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Closing the front door as their final guest leaves, Kelly turns to his husband and drops to his knees, laying a hand on Matt’s still flat stomach, he says.

“You are the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten.” Kelly kisses ‘the belly’ before standing up to give Matt a real kiss. Separating, Kelly sees tears welling in Matt’s eyes and wipes a stray tear from his cheek.

“Damn hormones.” Matt chokes out, looking deep into Kelly’s eyes he adds. “You’re gonna be such a good dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first test of Mpreg and I really want to know what you think. There’s not a whole lot written for this fandom so please give me feedback.


End file.
